I Was Told
by Autumn0909
Summary: Kogome is abused and has a crush on a silver haired god, not Inuyasha. SK How will he turn her world upside down and all around? M for safe. First story i've ever written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Proluge

I was told that my body did not belong on this earth. But I have to wonder why for before he came into my mothers life I was the most cherised girl. I was told he was doing god a favor my hurting me, trying to rid me from this world. I was told I was to never live a normal life for I wasn't a normal person. I was told to die.

11..12..13..14. He stops now my mother has called for his help. My side hurts and I cant move, my body feels like lead. This was my first beating.

Ever since that day I no longer make friends. I turned to emotionless and scary at school, no one dares to mess with me. I do dream of a certain silver haired angel but I know I am below him. No one would love me, I was told that and it has been true since then. He is unlike his half-brother Inuyasha, he wears a sorta stotic face. Cold and emotinless like me.

"Miss. Higurashi, is there anything worng," asked the teacher? I noded 'no'. I don't think I have spoken either, I don't want it to slip and be in more trouble. I had been staring at him again, the silver haired demon.

BING

At that lunch was sounded. The teacher had instructed everyone but me to leave, wonder why. "Kagome, is anything wrong at home," she asked? My eyes widened slightly but out of fright I nodded 'no'. The teacher sighed, then she pulled a journal from behind her back. It was black with silver stars. I looked at it confused as to why it was there.

"You don't have to use it but I thought you might like one to write things you can't share with others," the teacher offered. I noded my 'yes' then gave her a hug as to say thank you. Then I left for lunch which I normaly eat on the roof.

On the way to the roof I saw the silver haired man already there so I quickly changed my direction to a tree. Not the most perfect place to eat but its better than disterbing the god. As I sat down the bruise on my back rubbed up aginst the tree, restarting the pain from before. Suddenly my stomach detested food.

"Hey you," a man shouted at me," what are you doing in my spot?" I looked up at him and reconized him as Inuyasha. All I did was shrug and he pulled me up with his fist, suddenly he pushed me aginst the tree and I winced that bruise was still there. He pulled up his arm ready to strike and all I did was stare, he should give up sooner or later so why fight it? Confussion was evident in his eyes; slowly his arm whent down and so did I.

"Why aren't you afraid," was his question? And without notice I repled with," Happens to often to." Everyone stared shocked that I had said anything at all; so was I. Inuyasha was so shocked he just let me drop to the floor, waisting no time I grabed my things and headed to the roof forgetting who sat there.

I placed my things down and stared of into space wondering when all the pain would stop. From the coner of my eye I saw silver; turning I saw it was the silver haired man.

0

Did you like it? Should I continue? I wont hate you if you hate it, go ahead and comment; judge me! And I have no idea were this is going so any suggestions would be nice! R&R


	2. note

Ok I know its been a VERRRRRRYYYYYYY long time since I updated but I have no real reason except that I forgot but I just got a new review and so I am now writing chapter two! It should be posted before the week is out! I am soooooooo sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy for not posting!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Destiny

'Sesshomaru' was the only thought that crossed my mind. I turned away ashamed as tears coursed down my face, and for a moment the ledge of the roof seemed so appealing but I knew I didn't have the courage to jump. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the end of my thoughts. I turned around and found Sesshomaru gone, but that was to be expected. I snapped out of my thoughts as the school became loud with talking and laughing, something I didn't do. I ran down the stairs rushing to get to math class.

As I was walking down the hallway I got slamed into the wall by someone...Did I tell you that I am abused at school too? Well nevermind that it dosen't matter. All of a sudden two people took my arms and held them behind me, then the pain started. Kicks and punchs came from every direction leaving blooming brusies behind on my skin. They began to disapated as someone came walking down the hall, I could hear the barly there sound of clicking on the cold tiles of the school floor. The two people that had held my arms back droped me and I hit the flor with a thud. This was new, even if it was a teacher they didn't just stop, heck even some of them joined in. But all that didn't matter, I would die soon enough. I felt someone grip my arm tightly and pull me up, I was still to tired to look up. The mystery man grabed my neck with his other hand forceing me high abouve the ground, I now had clear veiw of him, it was Inuyasha.

"So, why don't we start from where we left off," he spoke into my ear? I began to feel dizzy as he repeatedly punched me in the stomach, since the bell is supposed to ring any second I thought it would stop soon. I was readying for another hit when someone grabbed Inuyashas wrist in a death grip. Though my dizzy vision I had hardly anytime to see only the outline of my savior before I blacked out.

o00o

I woke up to see a rose pattern across the wall, and a picture slightly to the left. I couldn't move my head and my body seemed to rebel at the thought of working so I layed for what felt like centeries. I must have drifted asleep because the next thing I knew was someone closeing the door with a soft thud. My body didn't feel quiet as heavy as before so I was able to see that a guy that looked almost the exact same a Sesshomaru only he had slightly different markings and didn't have that stone cold face. My throat hurt to much to say a single thing, my eyes hurt too so I closed them and I think sleep found me again.


End file.
